


Now and Forever

by frickincheng



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, M/M, Other, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickincheng/pseuds/frickincheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house of Feanor never saw the use of a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

He was already walking over before the low mellow voice was calling out his name. He had known, always would know when he was needed. 

“Look, Celebrimbor.” Annatar called out to him, but his eyes were downcast, looking down in his cupped hands. A glow emanated from his hands, catching the underside of his chin, making his pale skin seem translucent and all the more delicate. 

Celebrimbor felt a drop of sweat roll down the nape of his neck, the forge room was always oppressively hot, but he was used it, born and bred in it. Molded and shaped in hot fires like the rest of his family, for it wasn’t blood that ran in his veins, but molten steel. 

_When you cut us we do not bleed for no heart could ever pump what flows through our veins._

His booted foot falls were firm, steady as he made his way over to the Vanya, a smile already pulling at the corner of his mouth. Annatar did not look up, but somehow a smile widened his lips as well, matching Celebrimbor’s. 

“Look my love.” He whispered as Celebrimbor stopped at his elbow, long white hands spreading open, revealing what lay in them. Celebrimbor felt his breath catch, his eyes widening, fingers reaching out to touch, before flinching away, clenching to for them away. A low, mellow roll of laughter was his response, and Annatar gestured with his cupped hands. “Don’t pull away. It is yours after all.” 

And then Celebrimbor reached out, fingers barely shaking, drawing over the heart that lay in Annatar’s hand. Delicately constructed, the gold was still warm, and the elf felt it flutter against his fingertips, beating as fast as a trapped bird’s. He gasped. 

“For you.” Annatar’s eyes glowed with the reflected light of the organ, and proffered it once more to the smith. Delicately, Celebrimbor picked up the delicately beating organ, and pressed it up and into the dark, gaping hole in his left breast. It only hurt for a moment, though the molten blood seared his fingers as he pushed it into place. He took one shuddering breath, eyes flying open in revelation. 

_“Oh_ -” All other words were cut off as Annatar’s warm lips pressed against his. 

“Now and forever my love.” The words were a croon but also echoed in his skull reverberating and repeated a thousand times over. 

And they lingered in his ears for a moment longer as Celebrimbor jerked awake, panting, drenched in an icy-cold sweat. He sat up, hand clamped over his eyes, breath rasping in the back of his throat, frantic pants that slowly eased, hand drawing away. 

His gaze swung down to the pale form next to him, the flaxen hair spread over a pillow, soaking and throwing back the moonlight. Annatar was still asleep and Celebrimbor slowly slid back down, pressing against the slight curve of the other’s body. 

“Now and forever.” He whispered, and his words were swallowed up by the darkness.


End file.
